ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Washu Hakubi Kuramitsu
Washu Hakubi (白眉 鷲羽, Hakubi Washū), the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Though she sometimes displays a number of innate powers which she rarely uses, preferring to solve problems with reason or technology. Washu has also shown to be somewhat prudent and is generally trickier to fool than Tenchi or the other girls, which makes it harder for her to fall into an enemy trap. Washu created an inter-dimensional laboratory in the closet of the Masaki house. History Washu is one of the Chousin; three sister goddesses who created the multiverse, the other two being Tsunami and Tokimi. In order to solve the riddle of finding someone more powerful than them, Washu chose to seal her godly powers and consciousness into three gemstones and descend to the third dimension in order to analyze the mysteries of the multiverse. The purpose of Washu forgetting everything was so that she could relearn and thus try to prove the existence of a higher-level being, something impossible when she knew everything, thus this allowed her to think outside of the box. These gems have the same quality and power as the Royal Trees of the planet Jurai, which were created by her sister Tsunami. The gems are capable of creating Light Hawk Wings, the manifestation of a higher power in this dimension and are also capable of feeding power to the Royal Trees. At some point, Washu was captured by an ancient pre-cursor civilization and was sealed within a facility the size of a planet (Washu was in her giant form). It has been theorized that she allowed herself to be captured as part of her search to find the higher power. The civilization created three clones of Washu using bioroid technology, each one of them owning one of the three gems. The three bioroid clones were named B1 (appearing about 20 years old), B2 (appearing about 15 years old), and B3 (appearing about 10 years old). B3 escapes and meets a young boy while B1 and B2 are sent to kill her. The resulting battles are very devastating and the death cry of B3 awakens a slumbering Tsunami who destroys the bioroids and rescues the gems. Tsunami departs, leaving Washu sealed within the facility. Why she did not release her is not revealed. Washu remains sealed for at least 100 million years. As the seal begins to deteriorate with time, Washu begins to wake up. She was apparently 10,000 kilometers tall and as she woke up, she changed her appearance to that of a child (howbeit a giant child) to attempt to gain control of her faculty by regressing to the size of a human child. It had no effect and she is unable to shrink herself down. Washu takes back the gems from the body of B1, and is finally able to stabilize herself. It is sometime after freeing herself that Washu embarks on the plan to erase her memories and convert her 3rd dimensional body into that of an infant. Human Life At some point, an amnesiac three year old Washu somehow wound up at a monastery on the planet Kanemitsu with only the three gems in her possession. She was given the name Hakubi from the family’s land she was found on. With nothing more then a sense that destiny was calling her to the stars and the desire for knowledge Washu sought to make a name for herself. Later in life, already being celebrated around the galaxy because of her knowledge and accomplishments, she became the youngest person to be accepted to the Department of Philosophy at the Royal Science Academy on Jurai before following her best friend and scientific partner Naja Akara to Galaxy Science Academy after graduating. Knowing that Naka would attempt to throw a party and because of her fears of larges groups and social anxiety Washu arrived a day early hopping to escape such a fate. Unfortunately Naka anticipated this and had a surprised party waiting. This caused Washu to freak out and run away and ended up running into Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu who had been running late to the party. After calming her down Ranma took her star gazing to show her the constellations he had made up. The two arrived back at the party a few hours later , and a good time was had by all. Ranma and Washu hit it off and three months later not only did Ranma propose to her but she was also pregnant with his child. Two month’s later after Nabiki informed the two not only of her feelings for Ranma, she was pregnant with Tai’s (the man she had slept with after finding out about the two’s engagement) child, but also that he ran out on her. Knowing that Tai’s status as minor nobility meant that he could gain full custody of the child Washu proposed that she marry the both of them since the Seniwa family had a much higher standing, much to the surprise of Ranma and Nabiki. Knowing that Nabiki loved Ranma as well as the fact that Ranma could love Nabiki she invited her to their bed to prove it. Sadly when Washu subsequently gave birth to her child Mikumo Kuramitsu the seal placed of her goddess side broke causing Washu’s aura to gradually grow stronger and strong causing her to weaker and weaker as she tried to control it. The final push came when Ranma tried to forcibly stabilize her aura causing her to reawaken her memories as a Chousin fully restoring her godhood. Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi explained to Ranma and Nabiki their mission to search for proof that there is someone or something out there greater than themselves. Since their mission was so important Washu couldn’t return with them as a way a round this each goddess gave Ranma and Nabiki gifts that would allow them to survive long enough for the experiment to be complete as payment for acts of pleasure. Washu upgraded the three ships given to them by Tsunami allowing their lifespans to be measured in eons and more, as well as making the ships different enough ships so that Jurai wouldn’t believe they were stolen. Holding her child one last time Washu gave Ranma to give to Mikumo when he asks about his mother. After time was reset Washu’s memories were altered to ensure she stays away from them. To Washu because Ranma came from the prestigious Kuramitsu family, as a result of Washu's "lower status," he took the baby and left in the heat of political strife. Out of grief, Washu chose never to deal with these adult issues again and altered her body to have the appearance of an adolescent girl, although she is able to return to her adult form if she wishes to. For this reason, she prefers to be referred to as "Little Washu" (Washu-chan), often in attempt for people to convince her to do favors for them. Afterward, a heartbroken Washu left the Galaxy Science Academy and went back to the Royal Science Academy with Naja following her for support. Washu, with Naja's assistance, created at least two children in his place using a powerful species known as Masu, which was also in an effort to create a being capable of wielding the power of her mysterious gems. Unfortunately, both children died in an accident which most likely resulted in "Washu's Pore," a huge crater at the Academy. After Naja receiving heavy injuries during a pirate attack she and Washu combined her research into the Kuramitsu’s gender-switching curse with Ryoko prototype this ended up splitting her into two one body male and the other female. Washu was only able to escape with the male body while the female body was saved by Ushio Kamiki. The male who dubbed himself Kagato proved to be much more ambitious and malevolent than the original. Washu created Ryoko using the Masu and her own ova, effectively making her Ryoko's mother. Kagato assisted her in creating Ryoko as well as her living ship, Ryo-Ohki, as entities capable of harnessing the gems' true power. A while later, Washu was locked away by Kagato for 5,000 years inside the alternate dimension of her own battleship, Soja. Kagato claimed all of Washu's creations as his own and brainwashed Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki into serving him. Washu remained sealed away until she was inadvertently freed by Mihoshi during Tenchi Masaki and the girls' battle with Kagato. Living with Tenchi After Kagato's defeat at the hands of Tenchi who was able to produce his own Light Hawk Wings, Washu took an immediate interest in the innately powerful boy and declared her desire to claim him for her own. Washu then moved into the Masaki house on Earth and placed her laboratory in subspace, using the Masakis' closet door as a portal. Washu's staying with the Masaki family is somewhat a part of the Chousin's purpose, but mostly it's due to fate. Since then, she has made Tenchi her love and research project, the latter much to the boy's chagrin, while the former was expressed in her offer to only have another baby if it belonged to him. Tenchi gains all of Washu's respect and love, as she wouldn't dare to keep anything from Tenchi and would risk her life for him, similar to the other girls. Washu feels the exact same way about Tenchi that Ryoko does because she has been telepathically linked with Ryoko; her mind was synchronized with Ryoko completely while she was sealed on the Soja. With the seal being broken, her ego returned to her, but the experience with Ryoko had kept her eyes on Tenchi for more than a decade and took root in her mind. She's aware of that and uses it to toy with Ryoko's feelings, hoping that she could be more honest with herself (which happens when Washu fuses Zero with Ryoko). Washu attempts to take a very aggressive parental role with Ryoko, though they do have a deep connection, albeit a twisted one. Washu does what many consider to be cruel, harsh things to Ryoko. However, considering Ryoko's past as a notorious pirate and the fact that Kagato repressed all of Ryoko's emotions while she was under his control, this is the only real way to get through to Ryoko, unveil her true feelings, and soften her up so that she'd be a better pairing with Tenchi. Aloof, brilliant, and witty, she balances the household and dispels most of the chaos and is at the top of the pecking order though she is often foiled by her great-great-granddaughter Mihoshi Kuramitsu, a genius of luck. Washu briefly resumes her goddess form and regains her lost memory when Z, the pawn of her sister Tokimi, nearly kills Tenchi, risking the fate of the universe to save his life. Even after discovering that Tenchi is the superior being that she and her sisters have been searching for, for millenia, Washu reveals that she cares more about Tenchi as a human being than as just the result of her search and she and Tsunami will continue living with him and they convince Tokimi to do so as well. This also allowed her son Mikumo to contact his mother though it took him months as the battle with Z knocked the ship he was on across the universe. Upon arriving he returned the pendant unsealing the last of her memories. Category:No Need for Destiny